Mirror, Mirror, Through the Wall
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: James T. Kirk Mirror Verse...episode Day of the Dove but in the Mirror Verse...Chekhov/Kirk hurt/comfort...Rated M for later chapters...


**Okay this is overdue for the longest time I'm sorry Lee309 okay but here it is… Oh and I used the actually episode of Day of the Dove…the dialog anyway to credit for that goes to the creators of Star Trek so yeah it took some time to remember that… **

The mirror universe that's where this whole story began…The personal guards that were appointed to the commanding officers were retired…well Admiral James T. Kirk's. He felt that he didn't need one. It wasn't that he was cocky or smug. If it was anyone's concern, he was huge. He didn't mind not having any protection from his lower ranking officers. He was the lion of the pride.

Chekhov had a guard…well a few. James saw to that, because he wanted to keep this navigation officer; because all of the ones before Chekhov had died…By the captain's hand of course. They just didn't seem worth keeping. The other officers always yelled at him, which would be the last thing they would do. You see James didn't use a ray gun in this universe. He would kill them in hand to hand combat. No one could beat him; probably the only one to actually match him was his first officer.

He stalked the halls in his golden uniform. The shirt wove tightly around his muscular chest. He loved that the uniform's features, well that there were no sleeves. His uniform defined his muscles. He could easily kill just about anyone he pleased. Chekhov was probably the only one who was smart enough to not get into an argument with the captain.

James smiled as he got a frequency from the Terran Empire, which the message was asking for help from a distant planet in distress. James's features lit up excited that they would get to destroy stuff. He turned to face his first officer Commander Spock. "Head straight for the signal" the captain replied. Off they went to answer the distress call.

**Okay I'm going to the episode day of the dove but it will be the mirror universe…**

James and company beamed down to a mysterious planet, said attacked by an unknown ship. James took in the planet's features…desolate and seemed to be empty of all life. There was no one here… James looked around… "Chekhov scan the area for any signs of life or activity" James ordered.

"Full scan, Results negative…radiation levels normal…atmosphere and terrain are undisturbed…No evidence of a colony or residual after effects of a force that might have annihilated it" Chekhov stated.

James looked deeper… "Life readings, doctor McCoy?" "They said they were being attacked by an unidentified ship…" The doctor responded. Chekhov looked up at James and stated "Which were unable to detect upon approach.

James looked up at the alien sky, anger lurked in his features now, and it was as if he was driven by rage as he spoke… "An entire human colony…A whole settlement…One hundred men, women, and children…" James looked around the planet with a hostile gaze…his brownish hazel eyes glowing with rage… "Why?" he asked himself…Just then his communicator went off it was Spock from the Enterprise…

James flicked it open…"Kirk here". "Spock here Captain, sensors have picked up a Klingon ship closing fast…" James didn't need to think twice about it… "Shields up, red alert, protect yourselves…Condition red…Total reply if attacked…" James had delt with these Klingons before… "Captain there is evidence of massive explosion coming from the Klingon vessel… "Sulu responded.

Just then a Klingon and four officers came aboard the planet… "Captain the Klingon vessel is drifting; it seems to be totally disabled and we never fired upon it…" Spock announced…_James thought about those Klingons and why would their ship be disabled? And now they are assuming that we've been the ones attacking them? Maintain that red alert James thought. _

Just as the crew turned around to see the Klingons approaching, their leader and Commander Khang smashed his fist into the Captain's jaw. James fell to the ground, stunned by the blow to his face. Klingons had more strength than humans and James taking that blow and not bleeding was a feat. James looked up at the other Commander. "Attack my ship! Four hundred of my crew dead…Kirk! My ship is disabled! I claim yours…" he was looking down at James now in an almost sitting position…"You are now prisoners of the Klingon Empire against which you've commit a wanton act of war!" James looked up at him in disbelief…

"Three years the Empires have been at peace…" Khang was pacing back and forth between the officers of the Enterprise…And James was now standing up…in the middle of the row… Khang continued his accusations… "A treaty we've honored to the latter" James stared at him and replied "We took no action against your ship Khang". He turned to face the other captain with a glare… Khang continued…"Were the screens of my crew imaginary? What were your orders Kirk? Was it to start a war between the Terran Empire and the Klingon Empire? Because you've succeeded. Was it to test a new weapon? We shall be happy to examine it- He was cut off by Kirk's response…"That was a Terran colony on this planet! It was destroyed!" "By what!" the Klingon roared"No bodies no ruins! No colony of the invisible!"

"Yes…" James stated…  
"Test of a new Klingon weapon that leaves no traces…Terran ships don't specialize in sneak attacks" James stated accusingly, referring to the cloaking device inside the Klingon vessel.

The fight continued between both opposing sides… "I'm not going to continue this pointless conversation…The Enterprise is mine! Now beam us aboard your ship…" Khang stated Doctor McCoy looked around not believing what he was hearing…Chekhov looked as if wanted to kill that Klingon commander…James looked at him and told him to "go to the devil"…The Klingon looked at him in interest…"We've no devil Kirk…But we have understanding of yours…" He moved away from the argument…" I shall torture you to the death"…he turned towards the Terran officers. "Every one of you shall be tortured until your captain gives in"…Khang said almost smugly…

Chekhov gazed at the invader of their ship…with a murderous gaze, which was uncommon especially for the navigations officer. James looked at the Klingon with a smirk testing to see if he was bluffing. The violent Klingon clenched his fist tightly "Whose first?"

Chekhov ran at the Klingon catching him off guard. He ran for Khang determined to rip his head off…James went to protect him but was held in place by Klingon hands. Chekhov glared at the commander, "Filthy Klingon murderer!" He spat. "You killed by Brother Peter! It was a research outpost! A hundred peaceful people massacred!" Chekhov was restrained by the Klingon's sturdy officers. James was held by a few officers. James looked at Chekhov not ever knowing he had a brother. He had never mentioned it beforehand…

The Klingon stared pleased by the loyalty that Chekhov devoted to his brother…"You will join him soon…" And with a nod the fellow officers of the Empire pulled out a small disk like device. It was placed on Chekhov's cheek and pressed on…He screamed…fighting to avoid the pain they were causing him... James fought them now determined to break free and help Chekhov…Two Klingons held him so he couldn't rescue him… "Chekhov!" he roared…still fighting the Klingons grip…"Stop the torture!" James ordered…

The others of James' ship were still standing still… James you can't hand over the Enterprise" Leonard announced. James was still fighting mad…"Help Chekhov!" it was all he could think about…getting his officers out of danger. Yet despite Chekhov's small size he was rather rash when it came to fighting…That was what James liked about him…

Khang approached James and stated…"Beam us aboard your ship captain…I shall kill one hundred hostages at the first sign of treachery" He added. "I'll beam you aboard the Enterprise, once there no tricks"…The captain of the Empire nodded in response to his officers who then released James. Chekhov had passed out on the earth of the planet…He was the victim of a device called the agonizer, which inflicted severe pain if made contact with a living thing… almost like a ray gun in the Order of the Federation…where things were handled much more peacefully…

James looked at his navigations officer…_why you? Huh how come it's always you that tries to save me? But you never win, despite your rash nature…_ James looked back at Khang and opened his communicator to speak to Commander Spock…

"Keptain…vou can't…don let zees animals hav ze ship…" His accent broke out more fluidly due to disorientation of his body…_he really can take damage…_James thought. Before James could answer Chekhov…He was smacked down thudded against the planet's surface finally submitting to the darkness that was slipping into his vision…he had blacked out…no longer fighting the Klingons….

Leonard walked over to the smaller man…"Step aside…animals…" _can't believe how animalistic these Klingons are…_

Khang reproached James again grinning proudly…sticking out his chest a bit…"Your captain crawls like one…A Klingon would never have surrendered…Order everyone in this area to be transported up…" "All weapons on him", Khang stated as he backed up a bit. James looked around and found five guns aimed at him…

_Damn you! I should've killed you when I had the chance…_James thought…_no matter as soon as I get the chance…_

_**Okay hope this is worth it…it's going to update when I've gotten some feedback I'm truly sorry this took so long my original computer died over Christmas Vacation and I haven't been on since… please forgive me for it…hope this makes up for the lack of story I've finally gotten to work on….again sorry for the inconvenience peeps**_

_** A preview for next chapter….Well the mirror verse is much different than the actual norm so we will probably see the darker side of mirror James T. Kirk and gang oh and the Klingon are kind of already under an Empire of sorts so yeah we'll see how different they really are in chapter…2: Reflections… **_


End file.
